


Undercover in 155

by scullyslash_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-11-05
Updated: 2001-11-05
Packaged: 2018-11-20 03:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11327697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scullyslash_archivist/pseuds/scullyslash_archivist
Summary: Scully as Delilah





	Undercover in 155

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ScullySlash](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Scully_Slash_Archive), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works.. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [ScullySlash's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/scullyslash/profile).

 

Undercover in 155 by Fatladysing

Title: Undercover in 155  
Author: Fatladysing  
Summary: Scully as Delilah  
Spoilers: none  
Keywords: Slash (sort of)  
Rating: PG  
Archive: Pretty much anywhere, just let me know first.  
Disclaimers: Scully is borrowed from our friends at Fox and 1013. I promise not to make any profit off the borrowing.  
First Posting: October 11, 2001  
Feedback: Yes, please at:  
Note: For Rachel, who suggested this as a cure for writer's block.

* * *

Undercover in 155  
by Fatladysing

The agents move about silently, collecting the evidence. They work around the twosome locked in a farcical standoff in the middle of the room. The smaller woman (buttons halfway undone, skirt hiked up one bare thigh) pinning the other in the sights of her ridiculously large firearm. The darker woman, her own arm extended, points an expensive Italian leather shoe at her assailant in defense and accusation.

The agents pick through glass vials and small plastic bags. The faint smell of latex and talc mixes with the sweet burn of weed and the thick scent of sex. They avert their gazes from the flushed skin exposed as the gun is shifted into a two-handed grip. Those slower to look away catch a glimpse of surgical tape and the discreet outline of a surveillance mic wrapped tightly under her breasts.

If they wonder why the auburn-haired agent let it progress so far, they do not say.

* * *

THE END

~~~~~

Read more fic: http://fatladysing.tripod.com


End file.
